


Shut Down

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves his fans, he truly does. But when they're loud like this, shouting his name over each other, he shuts down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Down

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by that adorable picture of Calum pressed behind Luke while they're surrounded by a sea of fans. He's just so flippin' cute it hurts my heart. :)
> 
> But can you imagine that anxiety? Yeesh.

The instant screaming makes Calum gravitate to his closest band member who happened to be Ashton. Calum immediately latches onto the back of Ashton's ripped graphic t-shirt and pushes himself up against the brunette. Honestly, Calum loves his fans. They were the reason why he and his band mates made it to the top, and he couldn't be any more thankful towards them. Nonetheless, when the band and the fans meet, the fans can be so loud. 

Loud noises has always been an issue for Calum, and no, Michael doesn't count. Being on stage doesn't bother him either because he's doing what he loves the most and is easily drawn into his own zone. Plus, the guys are next to him goofing off and make him more carefree. 

Yet, whenever they exit any transportation and the fans are outside waiting for them, Calum shuts down. He feels like he's drowning or claustrophobic. He hasn't told the other boys this because he felt no reason to. As long as they were near enough for him to latch on he was fine. He's more relieved than surprised when his band mates don't question him about his actions because he feels guilty for being that way, but he can't help it.

Calum's head is lowered and he tries to block out the constant screaming. Someone shouts his name and he forces himself to glance up with a quick smile before looking back down. Ashton suddenly pulls away to go greet a few fans and Calum panics. Michael is so far ahead of him and Luke is already engaged in conversations with a group of fans. The bassist forces a few steps and his movement brings all attention on him.

"Calum! Calum, over here!"

"OH MY GOSH CALUM I LOVE YOU!!"

"A picture Calum!"

"Calum!"

"Calum!"

Calum waves shakily at the fans but makes no move towards them. That is until he spots a fan down the line with a little girl in her arms and the girl is staring at him with big eyes filled with admiration and innocence. Calum has a soft spot for young fans like the little girl so he's already moving in their direction. Upon reaching them, the little girl shyly hands over a rose that had been dangling in her small mocha hands. Calum can't help but smile and accept his gift with a warm, "Thank you, cutie pie." 

The fans around them are instantly crowding in snapping pictures and screaming out 'awws' and 'so cute'. Calum tries not to flinch away and hurt the little girl's feelings but he ends up doing so anyway. Except a fan has grabbed hold of his shirt and is tugging him back. Her phone is out and Calum just hopes that his facial expression isn't one of stricken horror.

Before the fan has a chance to snap a picture, Calum is easily plucked away from her hold. Surprisingly it wasn't the security (who were on the way to rescue the poor Kiwi) who did the plucking but Luke, if those intensified screeches weren't enough indication. Calum immediately melts against the lead singer and allows Luke to tug him away.

"We've got to go but we love you guys so so much." the blonde says sweetly before walking away. Calum positions himself where he's most comforted which is hidden behind Luke's back and clutches the shirt the blonde wore. Ashton got away but he'd be damned if Luke slipped away too. However, it seemed like Luke was content with Calum shuffling after him like a lost child, even when they reached their destination. It continued until the band was safely behind their hotel door and Calum felt alright enough to release the youngest member.

"You good?" Luke asked softly. 

Calum gave him a thankful, albeit sheepish smile. "Yeah. Thanks."  
Later on Calum went on Twitter to make a special thank you tweet about the little girl who gave him a rose.


End file.
